I Haven't Forgotten
by Kourui
Summary: CANCELLED One of the senshi's memories are erased and get's transfered to a new dimension and few surprises are to come. How will her new life be? Who is coming for her? And why did the queen of the moon asked Pluto to put her in the zsenshi's world?
1. New Future

Author's Note: Hey I want you to reread this for those who have. I have change alot of things in here for the next part. Please read it or you will be lost on chapter two that will come out soon.   
  
Keiko  
  
  
Change of Destiny  
  
  
Chapter 1: New future  
  
"Oh my god Jupiter!" Sailor Moon screamed as she got up from the ground. Jupiter had pushed her away from an attack that sent Jupiter to a wall. Sailor moon's body froze as she watched the demon they were fighting lift her up by her head. "Jupiter!"  
  
The demon ignored Sailor moon's cries as he lifted Jupiter up and slammed her hard on the wall. The scream that came out of her mouth was sweet to the demon's ear that he had to hear it again. He lifted her up again and slammed her on the wall repeatedly.   
  
"Ahhh!!!" Jupiter screamed every time she felt her body hit the wall at a painful speed until she couldn't any more. Before the demon could slam her to the wall for the final time a portal appeared behind her and Jupiter ended up inside. When the demon pulled his hand out Jupiter wasn't there anymore and the portal closed.   
  
Sailor moon couldn't believe it. She had sat…stood there watching the whole thing with tears in her eyes. Jupiter had saved her life and all she did was watch as she was tormented and almost killed. Now she was gone and without a clue. Suddenly she couldn't handle it anymore and she screamed and heart-breaking scream as tears fell from her eyes. "Jupiter!!!"   
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" A voice yelled and an arrow made of flame shot out from her hands that belonged to the warrior of war and pierced into the demon's heart. It let out a loud shriek before it turned into dust.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" The warrior of Ice and water called out as she ran to her leader. "What happened?" She asked worried.   
  
Sailor moon looked at them angry lost and hurt. "Where were you?" She asked still crying, but her voice was firm and harsh. So harsh it made Mars, Mercury and Venus step back.  
  
"We got here as soon as we could sailor moon." Mercury spoke.  
  
"We needed you and you weren't here! Now," She wiped her tears but more came out. "Now she's gone!" She cried and fell to her knees.  
  
"Who's gone Sailor Moon?" Venus asked afraid to know the answer. Afraid it could be Jupiter.   
  
"Jupiter's gone!"  
  
~*~  
  
Jupiter laid on the floor unconscious surrounded by a dense fog and laid in front of two people.   
  
"Do you think it's wise your highness?" One of the people spoke. "I'm not sure this is right."  
  
"Please Pluto do it. I'm sure this is right. For the sake of everyone do it."  
  
The guardian of time nodded hesitantly. "What exactly do you want me to do?"  
  
The long time dead queen of the moon sighed. "Erase her memories of everyone. She must not gain the knowledge of the others back. The put her in another dimension with new sets of memories."  
  
"Yes, your highness but what about the others?" Pluto asked  
  
The queen sighed once more. "Erase their memories of her." She looked away, "I don't want them suffering because of this."   
  
"It shall be done."   
  
"Thank you Pluto."   
  
~^~  
  
Green eyes opened up to a view of a man's chest. A tired groan left her mouth as she tried to move to lie on her stomach but she found out she couldn't. Arms were wrapped around her protectively yet in away gently too. She suddenly shivered as a breeze blew in from the opened window. She remembered that she had gone to the balcony of her room to look at the stars before he love came and took her to bed. She tried to reach for the blanket around her but found out she couldn't because it had fell during the night. She sighed defeated.  
  
"You move to much." A voice said teasingly but you could steal hear the tiredness in his voice.  
  
"Don't tease." She spoke.   
  
A low chuckle was heard in her ear. "What is it?"   
  
The woman looked up to find beautiful black eyes staring down at her. She pouted as she said. "I'm cold honey."  
  
The man chuckled again. He shifted in the bed to reach for the blanket on the floor. As he did his body brushed against hers and felt her shiver before he grabbed the blanket on the ground and placed it on both of them "Is that better?" He looked at her.   
  
The woman giggled as she turned to lie on her stomach. She turned her head to look at him. "Yes." She shivered when the man traced patterns on her upper back by barely touching her skin. "Gohan." She sighed and the man smiled as he heard her whisper his name.  
  
He leaned down and pecked her lips before he stood up. "Mako last night did you check on Lei?" He asked as he put on a shirt.  
  
"Yes, and I asked Kozu to watch over her before I came in here." She answered him. Mako sat up from bed bringing the blanket to her chest as she did. "Where are you going?"  
  
Gohan winked at her before he opened the door. "I'll be back soon." He said before he closed the door.   
  
Mako sighed. She wrapped the blanket around her before she stood up and picked her nightgown from the floor. She walked up to her bathroom and closed the door behind her.   
  
Gohan walked down the hall of his home to a room. He opened the door and poked his head in before he came in. The room was a bright room with Light blue walls and dark blue carpet. Posters of all animation hung up the wall as well as baby pictured and family pictures. Stuff animals rested on shelves. Toys were kept in a chest that sat under a window. A small round rug lay in the middle of the room while across from that was a dresser. Gohan smiled when he saw his seven-year-old son watching over his two year old sister. "Hey." He called out and his soon turned around. He had dark brown hair and black eyes with a pinch of green in them. He smiled when he saw him.   
  
"Dad." He whispered. "Good morning."   
  
"So how's she doing?" Gohan asked as he came to his side.  
  
Kozuko looked up to his dad. "She woke up a minute ago but I put her back to bed."   
  
"Good." Gohan whispered as he caressed his daughter's cheek. She was so small for her age. " Your mother's awake. Go say hi." He said   
  
Kozuko smiled again as rushed out of the room. He loved his mother very much. Once he got to his mother and father's room he knocked.   
  
"Yes?" A muffled voice called out. "Come in?"  
  
Kozuko opened the door and smiled once he saw his mother. She was wearing her nightgown and had a towel wrapped on her head. She was putting on lotion on her arms. "Mother."   
  
"Mako turned around and smiled when she saw her son Kozuko. "Hey baby." She wrapped her arms around him when he ran to her. "How was your sleep?"  
  
"It was okay. Leilani woke me up but I put her back to sleep, Mommy." He smiled proudly. "I'm going to be a very good brother."   
  
Mako laughed as she got the clothes she was going to wear out. "Of course you're going to be a good brother. You already are." She turned to him with a smile. "We are visiting grandmother today."   
  
"Alright!" Kozuko yelled as he jumped up. "Is Gotan going to be there?"   
  
Makoto nodded as she took the towel off of her head and left her hair fall freely to her back. As they continued to talk Gohan came in the room and leaned on a wall by the door and watched them. He smiled when Makoto lifted Kozuko off the floor and on to the bed and started tickling him. He wondered how Makoto could be full of energy everyday. That's one of the things he loved about her. He laughed when Kozuko jumped over Mako's stomach and tickled her.   
  
Makoto laid on the bed next to a tired out Kozuko who was trying to catch his breath. Makoto giggled as she watched him. "Tired already?"   
  
Kozuko nodded, "Very."  
  
"Kozu." Gohan spoke as he decided to get their attention. They both turned to face him. "Lei want you." He said as he smiled at him.  
  
Kozuko smiled and rushed out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Makoto smiled at Gohan as she stood up from their bed. She sighed when she thought of Leilani her daughter. Gohan sensing her distress went to her and encased her in his embrace. "I'm so worried." She shocked out as tears fell from her eyes. "Gohan."  
  
"Mako it's okay. Lei is a strong girl." He whispered to her ear. "She's just needs time."  
  
"But she's so weak. What happened?" She asked him. "I staid away from drinking and smocking even though I don't do those things." She said and a thought came to her. "Is---Is it me?" She asked in a whisper.   
  
Gohan backed away from her to look at her. "Mako don't dare say that!" He said. "Its not you. Lei was just born a little too early. The doctor said himself that she would be fine."   
  
"That was five months ago Gohan!" She exclaimed as tears fell from her eyes. "He said that about four times and there are no changes."   
  
Gohan wiped her tear with his thumb and kissed her. "I know Mako I know. I'm worried too." He looked at her with a smile. "Don't worry so much you'll get yourself sick."  
  
"Well I can't help it Gohan! A mother's suppose to be worried." She turned away from him. "It's eating me up inside just watching her." She whispered.   
  
"Mako." He whispered as he turned her around. "Please, I don't want to see you sick ok. Lei is very dear to me and I know she is to you and Kozuko too but you have to know that a mother should not suppose to worry as much that it dangers her health. I promise you everything will be fine and Lei-chan will be jumping around like a normal two year old. Ok?"  
  
The brunette nodded. "I'll try." She whispered as she smiled at him.  
  
"Good, that's what I want to hear." He whispered as he leaned down. Mako closed her eyes when she felt his lips on hers. The kiss was gentling yet passionate. She moaned when he slid his hands down to her low waist pulling her closer to him. "Gohan." She whispered. "What about your mother?"  
  
"Don't worry." He whispered as he lowered her back to the bed. "We'll be there on time."  
  
"Gohan stop, I just took a shower." She whispered when her head touched the pillow.   
  
"Take another one." He whispered as he buried his face on Mako's neck.  
  
Makoto giggled as he kissed her neck repeatedly. "Stop." She whispered.  
  
Gohan lifted his head a little and moved up a little purposely brushing his body on hers before he kissed her neck, then her chin. When he felt her shiver when he trailed kisses on the front of her neck to the top of her chest he smiled and he looked at her. "Okay." Mako groaned frustrated the man on top of her. "You're mean." She whined.   
  
Gohan chuckled. "You told me to stop."  
  
Mako sighed. "You shouldn't have done that if you knew you were going to stop."   
  
Gohan grinned at her and ran his hands up and down her side. Mako laughed hard as she tried to get away from him. "Stop!" She screamed. Gohan laughed with her as he lay on his side. He stopped laughing after a while and looked at her as she tried to catch her breath. He ran his fingers through her hair for a while. "I love you Mako." He whispered.   
  
Makoto smiled and turned to him. "I love you too." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him.  
  
~^~  
  
An hour later in Chichi's house, an eight-year-old boy with black hair and eyes tried to sneak out of the house. "Gotan!" Chichi's voice rang. "Don't you try it!" She marched out of the kitchen to see her son sag in defeat. "Go to your room and clean it now!!!"  
  
"But mom!!!" Gotan whined.   
  
"No buts young man! Your brother is coming back and I want everywhere CLEANED!" She screamed as she pointed to the top of the stairs. "Now go!"  
  
"Geez, its not like he would care if my room is clean or not." Gotan mumbled. He brought up his leg as if he was kicking a pebble. He slowly walked upstairs and towards his room. Before he got in he heard his mom scream. "Goku get up NOW!!!"   
  
"But Chichi!"  
  
"No way you're sleeping in today. Up!!!"   
  
Gotan snickered. 'At least I'm not the only one she picking on.' With that thought and a picture of his father whining he smiled and went into his room to clean it.   
  
A few minutes past, not more that 30 min. before the front door opened and Gohan stepped in. "Mako hold on." He whispered to her as he looked in front of him. He smiled when he saw the place cleaned. 'Mom must be ecstatic and getting on dad and Gotan's nerves.' He thought as he chuckled. "Mom!"   
  
"Gohan!" Chichi's voice was heard. Suddenly Chichi came running with a big smile on her face. "You're here!!!" She stopped running when she saw a brunette behind him caring a small girl she had never seen before and Kozuko stood by his mother side. "Oh my god." She squealed as she ran towards them. "You're all here."  
  



	2. LeiLani

**Author's Note: **Ok, I revised this chapter so please read carefully. Minna gomen but I don't know that much on Bra except that she looks like Bulma and Trunks young sister. If you have info on her please email me and tell me. I would appreciate it. Itried to make it flow better so yea ^_^;; Um…just read I forgot what I was going to say anyway. 

** **

**Chapter 2:******Leilani****

"Gohan?" Goku called as he poked his head out of the kitchen with ramen sticking out of his mouth. He quickly swallowed it and stepped out of the kitchen when he saw his son. A big smile appeared on his face when he when he saw Makoto and Kozuko behind him. He was puzzled when he saw a tiny girl in his son's wife's arms. She looked a bit sick and he got worried. "Gohan!" He exclaimed as he walked towards them. As he passed the stairs he called out his other son Goten to come down. 

Gohan looked up from the embrace his mother was giving him when he heard his name called. He smiled when he saw his dad; as usual he had a dumb grin on his face. "Dad!" He let go of his mother and went to his dad.

"I've missed you." Goku whispered as he hugged his eldest son.

"Me too dad."

"Kozu!!!!" Goten yelled as he ran to the door. 

Kozuko looked up from his grandma and saw his best friend he hadn't seen since two years. He smiled. "Goten! Been a while." 

"Yea." Goten nodded at the younger boy. "Lets go outside!" 

"Okay." Kozuko agreed and before the adults knew it they were already in the air. "Goten!"

"Kozu!" Makoto yelled. "You two be careful!"

"Yes mother!" Kozu replied. 

"Yes Aunty!" 

Goku and Gohan chuckled at their wives. Gohan suddenly became serious when he remembered something. "Dad, I need to ask you something about the dragon balls." 

Goku and the women looked at Gohan startled by the question he asked. The grandfather nodded. "But first who is this pretty girl?" He looked at the girl in Mako's arms. She was tiny. Her black hair fell over her shoulders and her emerald green eyes with a pinch of black were closed as her head was rested on her mother's chest. Her skin was porcelain pale. "She's very pretty."

Gohan and Makoto smiled at the compliment. "Thank you." Makoto said.

"Dad, my daughter is the reason why I want to get the dragon balls. This little angel is Leilani." He introduced with a father's pride. "She was born too early and that's the cause of her weak state."

"And you want to ask the dragon to cure her right?" Goku asked.

The raven-haired man nodded. "Exactly."

"Oh my poor baby." Chichi whispered as she got the sleeping girl away from her mother's arms and into hers. 

"Gohan, we should go to Bulma's place." He spoke. "She's the only one that can locate them at this moment." Goku added as he looked at Gohan. He had not seen him for the past two years. He had noticed that he had grown his hair from the normal cut he wore in college. He could also tell that he had grown more powerful from the last time he saw him. "Plus she would love to see you too." He suddenly grinned. "Even Vegeta. You know ever since Bra was born he had grown softer but don't tell him I said that!" 

Gohan laughed. "Sure." He said. "How about we all go there?" He looked at his mother then his wife. He received positive nods from everyone. 

"Gohan." Makoto called. When he looked at her she continued. "Lets wait for the boys to come back." 

"Of course." 

"Mommy?" A tired voice called out. Everyone turned to the source of the small voice and saw Leilani waking up in Chichi's arms. When the little girl didn't recognize the sent of the woman caring her she started crying. "Mommy!" She yelled. Makoto walked towards her quickly and picked her up from Chichi's arms. "Lei-chan, shhh, don't worry. No one will hurt you here." She whispered almost immediately to the young girl. Leilani stopped crying when she heard her mother and smelled her. She held on to her mother's shirt as she rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Mommy I'm tired." She barely whispered. "I don't feel to well."

Makoto eyes clouded with tears. She closed the quickly so the others wouldn't see them as she rubbed Leilani's back. "Its okay." She opened she opened her eyes when she felt the tears gone and looked at Gohan. "Daddy's going to make you better." She lifted Leilani up in the air and brought her down giggling. "Yes he will." She kissed the tip of her nose before twirling her around once. 

"Let's go sit down." Chichi said as she smiled at both her daughters. She headed for the leaving room leading the way with Goku behind her. Gohan went behind Makoto and folded his arms around her. He smiled down at Leilani after he kissed Mako's cheek. "Come on." 

~*~

"What did you say?" A tall man with long bangs that covered half of his face stood in front of a man, his back facing him. His visible green eyes looked surprised and happy, a big difference from his indifference gaze. "You found her?"

"Yes, She is with the Z-senshi. I don't know how she got there but I have a hunch that it has something to do with the guardian of time herself." He paused to look at his leader. "I already sent someone to retrieve her for you."

The first man looked confused. "What is she doing there?" He asked. "Why aren't the others with her?"

The man bowed his head. "I don't know. Should I call back…"

"No!" The man quickly spoke before he grinned as his eyes gleamed showing nothing but evil. "No, bring her here. I want answers. I want her I want my woman. Do whatever it takes."

"Yes." The man vanished. 

The man turns back to look out the window and smirked. "You will not escape me…again." He whispered venomously. Suddenly he grabbed his head as if he was in pain and yelled as she fell to his knees. "What's happening to me?" He asked but instead of the harsh tone that was expected it was more scared and hurting voice. His eyes flashed fear. "Onegai imouto ki o tsukete." He whispered. 

~*~

"Minna-chan! Matte!" A blonde woman yelled as she ran down a crowded street to catch up with a group ahead of her. The group consists of three beautiful women in there early twenties. One of the women wore her blonde hair up in a golden clip and her blue eyes sparkled with amusement as she watched her friend race down. A raven-haired woman sighed in irritation as she rolled her eyes. "Always late." She whispered. Her violet eyes looked up to watch her friend. The last of the women giggled softly as she looked up to see her friend finally arrive. She had shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes to match. "Usa-chan."

"Minna, gomen gomen!" The blonde spoke as she bowed her head. "I'm sorry I'm late." She added as she looked up at them. She stood in front of them with a bright smile. "You guys want to go to the arcade?" She asked. Each woman looked hesitant. 

"Usa-chan, don't you think we're too old to be playing games?" Ami asked as she looked at her friend. 

"Ah, Ami-chan you can never be too old." Usagi said as she laughed. "Beside it would be fun!" 

None of the girls had any recollection of Sailor Jupiter or even the sailor senshi. They had lived like this ever since Makoto had disappeared seven eyes ago making the girls twenty-three years of age except Usagi who was twenty-two. 

Minako smiled. "Sure lets go." She said and they all started walking towards the arcade.

~*~

In the Son's home Leilani rested her head on her mother's lap while she stared at the man in orange and blue clothes talking to her father carefree. Her mother would laugh once in a while at the things he says. 

Makoto looked down at her daughter and smiled as she brushed her hair away from her face. "Lei are you okay?"

Leilani nodded her head, "Hai okaasan." 

"Good, that makes your dad very happy." Gohan suddenly said as Leilani found herself in the man's arms. He placed her arm length in the air and began to turn her around. Leilani giggled as she enjoyed the rush of the ride. 

Suddenly the door to the Son's home burst open and the two boys came in running and laughing. "Goten!" Chichi's voice could be heard from the kitchen and immediately Goten stopped running and Kozuko bumped into him. "What have I told you about running in my house?" She came out of the kitchen as she dried her hands with a cloth. 

"Sorry." Goten and Kozuko whispered. They both looked at each other when they noticed they had said it together and laughed. Chichi frowned and walked back into the kitchen to finish the dishes. 

Leilani looked down from her father's face as she heard her brother's voice. "Onii-chan." She whispered. 

Kozuko looked up and saw Leilani looking at him. "Lei-chan!" He ran to her. "You're awake." He brought his hands upwards to carry her and Gohan gave Leilani to her brother and smiled. 

"Kozu who is she?" Goten asked as he looked at Leilani, whose faces was cheek to cheek with her brother. Goten took a step forward and slightly bent down to look at her closely. 'She's pretty.' He thought in awe as he started into her green eyes that held so much in them. 

Leilani coiled back a little scared as she looked at the boy in front of her. She had never seen him before. Unconsciously her hand on her brother's shirt held on to it tightly. 

Feeling her emotions Kozuko said as he turned around to face Goten as he did Leilani turned too. "Lei-chan this is our cousin and my best friend Goten." He introduced the boy to her. "Goten this is Leilani my younger sister." He then narrowed his eyes as he thought of something. "So leave her alone." 

Goten stepped back with his hands in the air. "Hey don't tell that to me tell it to trunks not me. He's the teaser not me."

"That reminds me?" Gohan spoke as he reminds as we he down while she sighed. 

"Chichi come on lets too!" Goku yelled as he walked out the door with the others. 

"Mom where are we going?" Kozuko asked as he looked up at her. She had taken Leilani back into her arms and was currently being picked up in his father's arms. 

"Gohan, you don't have to carry me." Mako said a bit irritated before she looked down at her son missing Gohan roll his eyes as he chuckled. "We're going to visit Bulma-chan." She answered. 

A wide smile graced Kozuko's handsome face as he ran off towards Goten and told him the news. They were going to see Trunks. The two of them were the first ones in the air before they all flew towards Bulma's place. 

During the ride Makoto looked down at Leilani who was watching everything with curiosity. She even giggled once in a while. Makoto smiled at her. She looked up and found Gohan looking ahead with a serious look on his face. She knew he was in deep thoughts so she rested her head on his chest. "Thank you Gohan." She whispered. 

Gohan looked down at her and smiled.

~*~

In Bulma's house little Trunks ran away from Bra's room snickering. An empty bag of all-purpose flower in his right hand. Suddenly there was a loud scream of anger before a white cloud rushed out of the room and headed for the kitchen. "Daddy!!!" A young female voice whined. Suddenly the cloud vanished as it stopped moving and in front of her father and mother stood a very annoyed young girl that looked a lot like Bulma. "Look at what that Baka head did!!!!" She yelled pointing at herself.

"You take care of her." Bulma said before she narrowed her eyes. "And I'll take care of our son." 

Vegeta snickered as he watched her go. Right now he would not want to be in his son's shows. After all the years he had spent with Bulma he learned that she was a sweet and caring woman BUT when she was angry she was the opposite. He turned to look at his daughter, the person that changed him. Ever since she was born he had grew a little kind hearted, A LITTLE. He silently walked towards his daughter and picked her up in arms length as if studying her. "Look at you." He whispered before he grinned. "He got you good." 

"Daddy!!!" Bra yelled annoyed as she glared at him. She threw her arms around his neck and Vegeta winced. "My new shirt." He hissed and sighed. "Come on lets clean you up." 

Outside in the backyard of Bulma's house. "Trunks how many times do I have to say LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE!!!" Bulma screamed as she stood in front of the little boy. "Now she's angry and covered COVERED with flour! What gave you that idea?"

"I'm sorry mom."

"Oh leave the kid alone Bulma." An amused voice said behind them cutting Bulma off as she prepared to give her son a lecture.

Trunks leaned to his left to see who spoke while Bulma looked over her shoulder with a puzzled and irritated look on her face. Smiles broke out on their faces as they saw two families in front of them. "Oh My God!" Bulma gasped as she turned fully around. "Gohan Mako!" 

"Kozu Goten!!" Trunks yelled 

**Author's Note:**Well there you have it. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll post the next one soon. Do not flame me because you think this story sucks or you hate something about it because I **will not **take it. The reason why I'm saying this is because this is my first dbz/sm crossover and it would just be a heartbreak so please go easy. 


	3. The Four Men

Hey guys, its me Altheia a.k.a Keiko. I forgot to put this in the first two chapters so bare with me. This fic will have three animes joined in one. GW/SM/DBZ. Do not think that this fic will flow like it' suppose to cause its not. Everything but the characters will change in this story. So if you're use to the same o' same this fic is not for you. I'm saying this to prevent unwanted flames or insult. If you are not interested please leave politely and if you are I welcome you to read the upcoming chapters.

Names and ages:

Goten: 8 yrs

Trunks: 9 yrs

Marron: 7 yrs

Kozuko: 7 yrs

Leilani: 2 yrs

Bura/Bra: 2 yrs

Senshi: 23 yrs

Usagi: 22 yrs

Gohan: 24 yrs

Trowa: 23 yrs

Duo, Wufei, Heero and Quatre: 24

Now on to the Story!!!

**_Wasurete WA Imasen_**

By: Keiko****

**Chapter 3: **The four Men

** **

"You guys finally came to visit. I thought you forgot about us." Bulma spoke as she looked at Gohan and Makoto. They were still outside in the backyard. Trunks, Goten and Kozuko wasted no time running to each other and were now playing around. 

Gohan smiled sheepishly while he set the smiling Makoto down. "Sorry." He whispered. Mako ran towards Bulma and they both hugged each other. "My dear Mako, You've grown!" Bulma exclaimed as she looked at the younger woman who still held a young girl in her arms. Bulma suddenly grinned evilly. "I bet Gohan…"

"Hey Bulma!!!" Gohan yelled offended as he pouted and blushed. He knew where she was heading and didn't need for his daughter hearing it. Everyone laughed except for the two victim of the joke. 

Bulma looked at Goku and Chichi with a warm smile. "So what are you guys up to?" She asked a bit curious. Chichi didn't always come here so it got her attention. 

Goku shrugged childlike. "Nothing much really but we do need your help in getting the dragon balls." 

At the mention of the balls an eyebrow was raised upwards as the smile on Bulma's face disappeared. "The Dragon Balls?" She repeated. "Why them? Is something wrong?"

"Well, nothing that holds danger to the earth." Gohan spoke. "But I need it for my daughter." He stepped forward. 

Bulma looked down at the girl in Mako's arms. She noticed her pale skin and fragile body. "Is this her?" She asked. "She's very beautiful."

Makoto smiled. "Thank you Bu-chan. Her name is Leilani." 

"Well I still have the detector but I'll have to upgrade it a bit." Bulma said as she looked at Gohan. 

Gohan smiled "Thank you so much Bulma." He grinned. "I can always count on you."

Bulma smirked. "Well, of course you can, besides…" She was cut off when she felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to see Bra. She smiled and picked her up. "Well, I should thank Vegeta. He cleaned you up good." She smiled. 

"Hn." A new voice spoke behind the woman and they all turned to see Vegeta leaning on a wall. Makoto smiled. "I see you took my advice V-chan." She whispered as she looked at the small mustache below his nose. 

Vegeta only looked at her. 

"Mako-chan Gohan this is Bura but we call her Bra for short." Bulma introduced. "Isn't she lovely? I think she takes after me and not him." She pointed at Vegeta with out looking. 

"I have to agree with you Bulma." Gohan spoke as he laughed but when he notices Vegeta's glare he quieted down. 

Everyone laughed at this. 

Meanwhile, the boys were not to far from their parents as they joked around with each other. Kozu the youngest of the three suddenly stopped running causing the others to bump into him. "Ko-kun why did you stop!" Goten the second oldest of them yelled as he rubbed his nose. 

"Don't you guys feel it?" Kozuko whispered as he narrowed his eyes looking more like his father at this point. "Something is here."

The two boys suddenly lost their smiles or frowns as the heard their friend. They narrowed their eyes and looked around. Suddenly the air around them tensed as they concentrated on finding the threat. All three looked to one side simultaneously and felt something rush towards them. Instinctively they all jumped into the air dodging whatever that was and landing a few feet from where they were standing. But at the same time they were knocked down by the same power they had dodged. They yelled in pain as they felt like there bodies were being ripped apart. 

Immediately everyone turned around as they heard the kids' yell and the look of surprise and shock. "Ohh my god!" Chichi yelled in horror as she watched the kids in trouble. Bulma narrowed her eyes in concern as she stepped forward only to be pulled back by Vegeta. They watched as the boys all fell one by one to the ground not moving. They all immediately rushed to where they were only to be thrown back by something invisible. Enraged Gohan turned into Mystic Gohan, while Vegeta and Goku turned super saiyan two. 

Mako watched with angry eyes as her son and his friends lay on the ground. Her eyes turned cold like a perfect warriors eyes and staid alert while she stood in front of the elder women protectively.

Suddenly four men appeared in front of them. Goku-tachi looked on in surprised. The men in front of them were humans and young at that. Vegeta growled as he remembered his son was lying at their foot with the other boys. "Who the hell are you?" He asked. 

A man with long brown hair in a neat braid grinned as he stepped forward. "Shinigami." He whispered. 

"Araban." Another man with blonde hair spoke. 

"Nataku." He with black hair pulled back.

"Heitai." The last one spoke. 

The one named Shinigami smirked. "We come for the woman name Juno."

**Author's Note: **Gomen Minna!!! But I got stuck. So please tell me what you think and advice or suggestions would be very helpful. 


	4. The Threat

**Author's Notes:**Wow I brought this one out fast huh? Well you know the drill none of them belong to me except Kozuko and Leilani. 

_Italics = _emphases

"Quotation" = talk

**_ _**

**_Wasurete WA Imasen_**

(I Haven't Forgotten)

By: Keiko

** **

**Chapter 4: **The threat

** **

As the two group stared at each other wind started to pick up. The man with the braid continued to smirk towards them as his eyes held a cynical look to it. "We won't cause you any trouble." He spoke as he stepped forward, stepping over Goten as he did. "All we want is the woman. Hand her over."

Goku narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man that spoke. "Who is this woman you speak of?" He asked slightly confused. "The only women we know are these three and none of their names are Juno." 

The man in a traditional Chinese clothe sneered. "We are not stupid Saiyan. We can feel her presence here." 

"And we're not stupid either _Nataku._" Makoto shot back as she bravely glared at the man. "And what kind of name is that anyway?" 

Black eyes immediately turned to the woman that insulted him and he growled, angered. He quickly took a step forward but was stopped by the man that named himself Araban by grabbing hold of his teammate's arm. "Cool it." He whispered but they all heard him. "Just forget about it." 

Nataku snorted and stepped back but his eyes never left the woman's. "Injustice." He whispered. 

Makoto hearing him laughed bitterly. "You called that injustice?" She glared at him with a mother's hatred. "You come here attacking our _sons_ for no goddamn reason and you call a little mockery injustice." She growled. "I'll show you injustice you piece of…" In mid sentence she stopped as she felt Chi chi's hand on her shoulder. 

"Makoto stop." The elder woman whispered. She had agreed with Mako and was very _very_ angry with these man for hurting her son and grandson but she knew getting angry would do nothing.

Makoto just looked away folding her arms under her breasts. "Whatever." 

Gohan silently thanked his mother as he continued to look at the men. Something was off about them. Their power level was incredibly low yet they carried themselves as if they could destroy this planet with one blow. He knew his father and Vegeta could sense it as well and just kept quiet for now.

The man named Heitai looked at the woman who had the courage to speak her mind to his teammate with his Persian blue eyes. While she was talking he could feel something building up and had kept his eye on her ever since. She was brave he'll give her that but stupid at the same. She had a low power level yet she still talked the way she did. He looked at the other women and could tell they were angry with them because of their sons' states but he didn't pay mind to that. What he did pay attention to was that he could also feel something growing in them. One of these three had to be Juno he knew that much but which one? 

Stepping forward he gained all there attention. He looked at them and as he narrowed his eyes Kozuko horizontally floated upwards. Immediately Makoto, Gohan and Leilani gasped. 

"What are you doing?" Leilani asked as she felt her brother's life in danger. "Put my brother down!" 

Shinigami raised an eyebrow up as he looked at the little girl. She was so little yet held so much in her beautiful eyes. He knew this fiery kid was the woman's that had dared to mock his teammate. He could tell instantly that they were both stubborn and hardheaded. 

"You heard what she said _put him down._" Surprisingly it was Vegeta that spoke. It was true that he didn't really care so much about Goku and his family but he did care about Makoto and that was her son up there. 

Heitai continued to look at them with narrowed eyes. "Then tell us where the woman is." 

Nataku looked at Makoto with a smug look on his face as he knew that this boy was her son. The way she reacted immediately was a dead give away. "What's it going to be?" He asked as a sword appeared in his hand. "Your son or the woman?" He pointed his sword at Kozuko's heart. 

At this point Kozuko stirredand gasped when he saw the sword but he kept cool just like his father had told him to do when he was faced with a grave situation.

Makoto looked on with fear as the sword inched closer to her son. "We don't know!" She yelled. "We don't know we swear." 

"That's not good enough." Nataku whispered. 

Goku glared at them. He turned to look at his son who was trying to hold himself back but could tell he was loosing control as the anger and fear kept building up. Quickly making his decision he placed his index and middle finger to his forehead and disappeared only to appear behind Nataku and quickly grabbed his arm that held the sword but at the same time the man named Shinigami was behind him with something at his back but he didn't show any fear. "Let go of him." He heard the man whisper. 

"Then tell him to drop his weapon." Goku spoke loud and clear. "Now."

"That's enough." Araban yelled surprising his teammates. "Nataku Heitai let the boy go this is uncalled for." He demanded now surprising everyone else. He turned to face the people in front of him with a firm look. "Listen carefully to me." He spoke. "If you don't have the woman by the time we come back we _will _destroy everything in site." In a gust of wind he vanished. 

Nataku sneered before with a blaze of fire he was gone. 

Kozuko suddenly fell to the ground as Heitai vanished. 

"Do what he says or it won't be pretty." Shinigami whispered to them before a light blinded them and he was gone. 

Makoto was the first to move as she ran to her son who's was picking himself up. "Kozu!" 

"What happened?" Goten whispered as he slowly sat up followed by trunks only to find themselves quickly in their mothers' protective embrace. 

"I guess we came to late." A new voice spoke and everyone turned to look who it was. 

**Author's note:** Hey! Well that's it! I know it's not much but please tell me what you think.


	5. Suspect

Chapter Five: Suspect  
  
"The nerve of that Onna!" Nataku sneered as the four men appeared in a secluded room. "She spoke as if she wished to die."   
  
Araban sighed as he slid down a chair. "What do you expect when you speak of injustice when we attacked their children. A mother would get defensive you know."   
  
"I still think she was stupid for talking like that when she had no power in her."   
  
"I wouldn't say that." Heitai said firmly. "I sensed something in her and the other women. They are definitely hiding something."   
  
Shinigami nodded. "When that woman got angry I sensed something powerful in her. It just might be her."   
  
"But they looked as if they didn't know what we were talking about." Arabian responded as he looked at Heitai and Shinigami. "The way they acted couldn't be pretend."   
  
"Well," Nataku paused as he at the only blond in the group. "We'll just have to wait and see."   
  
"Who will report to him?"   
  
"I'll do it." Arabian said calmly as he stood from the chair. "You three keep watch."   
  
~*~  
  
"There's a new enemy and they are looking for a woman named Juno?" Krillian asked incredulous. "Don't they ever give up!"   
  
Mako who was sitting on the couch, ran her fingers through her son's hair as he rested his head on her lap. His sister sat by his side looking at him worriedly. "Apparently that haven't." The mother sneered as she glared her eyes. "They attacked the boys."   
  
"Mako," Gohan whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry over it too much..."  
  
The brunette turned her glare to him and he immediately shut up. "If it wasn't for your father our son could have been KILLED and you're telling me not to worry too much? Damn it Gohan! What do you want me to do. Smile sweetly while singing a happy song as if nothing happened?!"   
  
Leilani Shrunk back when she witnessed her mother's anger. She had never seen her like that before, especially with daddy. Kozu noticed his sister's action and spoke up. "Mom, I'm fine, don't be angry at dad. His worried too." His black eyes looked up at her concerned.   
  
"Yea Mako. This type of things happen a lot. There's always some type of threat." Goku added. He was standing up next to his wife and son. Chichi was sitting on a chair with Goten on her lap. Her arms were wrapped around him protectively.   
  
Tears round up in Makoto's eyes and she quickly bowed her head so none of the z-senshi and their children or wife could see her tears. "I'm sorry Gohan." She whispered but loud enough for them to hear.   
  
Gohan cocked his head to the side as he smiled at the woman next to him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he pulled her to him. "Its ok. I understand." He whispered back to her when she placed her head on his shoulder. From the corner of his eyes he saw Kozu settling down on her lap, while Leilani moved to his.   
  
Bulma smiled at the small family, before clearing her throat. Trunks was standing next to her leaning on a wall, while Bura was hugging one of her long legs. "Well, now that we know that there is a new enemy, lets move on to more happy things. I've located the first dragon ball. The good news is that its not too far from here. I sent Vegeta to go get it. He should be back soon."   
  
18 looked curious. She was standing by Krillian while her daughter was in her husband's arms. "Why do we need the dragon ball?"   
  
~*~  
  
"So you think you found her?" A tall man with long bangs that covered half of his face stood in front of Arabian. He watched as the blond nodded and smiled softly. "You found Juno."   
  
"Sir, we aren't a hundred percent sure." The blue eyed blond spoke. "But we gave them an ultimatum. To have the woman out when we come back. If they are smart sir they will bring out the woman."   
  
"And what if they don't."   
  
"We destroy the city."   
  
~*~  
  
"Hotaru!" Michiru yelled as she came out of the kitchen, while wiping her hands dry with a kitchen towel.   
  
Moments later a young woman came down stairs with grace. "Yes Michiru-mama?"   
  
"Have you seen Haruka?" The teal haired woman asked. "She was suppose to help me clean the dishes.   
  
Hotaru giggled as her violet eyes sparkled with laughter. "You know how Haruka-papa is when it comes to kitchen duties. She runs like the wind."   
  
Michiru giggled softly. "I guess you're right."   
  
~*~  
  
"Serena come on!" Minako exclaimed as she stood by the entry of their school. At her side was Ami, and Rei.   
  
"I'm coming!" The blonde in question yelled back before she said good bye to a man she was talking to. Running, she stopped in front of the small group. "Sorry guys, but we were talking about something. Where are we going today?"   
  
Rei sighed as she shook her head. "Usagi no baka." She murmured under her breath. "Remember? We were suppose to help you study for your exam coming up soon."   
  
Usagi's face sadden a bit when she heard Rei's first sentence, before she smiled brightly. "Alright lets go."   
  
Ami giggled at her friend's cheeriness. It wasn't too long when the blonde would have cried her way out of studying. She was growing alright, but there was something in her that told her something was missing, but she didn't know what.  
  
"Ami come on!" Usagi exclaimed while grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the university Usagi and Minako attended.   
  
~*~  
  
Over the surface of the lands Vegeta flew by in rapid speed. In his possession was an orange looking ball with five stars in it, but Vegeta's mind was not on the ball but on the events that happened an hour ago. They had been so confident, yet they had such low power levels. Vegeta frowned when he thought about that. What made them think they could come in and threaten a saiyan family? This was going to be interesting.   
  
Vegeta's thought of thinking switched as a picture of his son on the ground unconscious. Anger and hatred boiled in him as he growled. Powering up, he sped his way towards his home leaving a trail behind him.   
  
~*~  
  
A man stood by a wide window looking at the city with an angered look. Sneering he turned his back to it as his eyes suddenly glowered red.   
  
Author's note: ::GRINS SHEEPISHLY:: So it has been months since I update...hoped you like this chapter. I'm really really sorry!!! 


	6. Visions

**Chapter 6: **Visions

**_Translations:_**

Imooto = Young sister

Sayonara Ani-chan = Good-bye older brother

-san = term of respect, used for someone older than you. 

Doushite? = Why?

Gomen nasai, Usagi-hime = I'm very sorry, Princess Usagi

Sarababa = Farewell

Nani? = What?

Nande Kuso? = What the hell?

Hime = Princess

On with the story! ^_^

~*~*~*~

_"You lost it!!!" A woman exclaimed in disbelieve as she looked at her young daughter. "How can you lose it!" _

_A young woman by the age of sixteen lowered her head in shame as she closed her eyes. "I was on earth and I saw this beautiful place. I could not resist not going. A man found me and I tried to escape but it fell from my head."_

_"You went to EARTH?" The queen almost screeched as she stared at her daughter in horror. "Earth is forbidden to us Jovians! You know the consequences of losing the family heirloom." _

_Her daughter nodded. _

_The queen swallowed as she prepared her sentence mentally. "Then you leave me no choice Princess. You are banned from Jupiter until you find the heirloom. Don't return without it." _

_The princess of Jupiter nodded gravely as she kept the tears at bay. "As you wish mother."_

~*~*~*~

Makoto frowned in her sleep as she tossed from her right to her left. Grunting, she clutched part of the bed sheet that was covering her and her husband's body, to her chest. 

~*~*~*~

_"Imooto!" A A tall young man, with long bangs that covered half of his face, called out as he saw his sister walking way from the palace. _

_The princess closed her eyes as she tried to keep the tears from flowing. "Sayonara Ani-chan!" She yelled out before she disappeared. _

_"Imooto come back!" _

~*~*~*~

Makoto grunted as she turned in her sleep once more. 

~*~*~*~

_A long brown haired man turned around to see the princess of Jupiter walking to him. He smiled at her as he watched her graceful form move. She was incredibly beautiful. Her green hair fell to her hips in slight waves while her green eyes were the color of Emerald. _

_"Nori-san." She whispered as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I know you have my pendant please give it to me." _

_The man shook his head as he looked at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, beautiful one." He whispered to her. _

_"Nori-san please I need it. I can't go back home without it." _

_"I told you I don't have it, but you can leave here with me until you find it." He told her while offering his hand to hers and smiling at her sincerely. _

_The woman looked at him a bit sadden before she smiled a small smile and gave him her hand. _

~*~*~*~

Makoto woke up and immediately sat up as a gasp escaped her lips. Clutching the blanket to her chest she stared ahead of her, while her mind was racing with millions of questions. Unable to answer them, she sighed frustrated. 'What was that?' She thought secretly as she stared at her shaking hands. "Where did those pictures came from?" She whispered. 

Turning to her left she gazed down at her sleeping husband and smiled. Yes, this was her husband. 'That was just a dream, nothing else.' She thought with a smile. Her hand brushed against his cheek gently before pulling back.

Makoto suddenly gasped in shock as another visions hit her. Closing her eyes shot and holding the blanket to her chest tightly, she saw it. 

~*~*~*~

_Jupiter saw the youma turned his body to sailor moon. Immediately, the tall senshi stared running towards her leader and princess."Look out!!"Just when the youma was going to strike Sailor Moon with one of its attacks, Jupiter pushed her to safety and ended up being hit. She bit her lip to keep her from scream while she was thrown backwards. A solid surface suddenly hit her from behind and the brunette could have sworn she heard her spinal cord crack under the force. _

_"Oh my god, Jupiter!" She heard Sailor Moon screamed. _

_Opening her eyes she barely smiled as she saw her princess safe. She felt her self lifted off the ground by her face, slightly crushing it. "Jupiter!" She heard the voice of her leader cry once more before she was slammed hard on the solid surface behind her. Unable to stop herself, a scream left her lips. _

_"Doushite?" She barely whispered between screams as she felt the Youma continued to slam her battered body repeatedly on the surface. "Gomen nasai, Usagi-hime. I failed you." She whispered as she looked at the sobbing blonde between the fingers of the youma. She smiled one last time as she felt her life going from her. One more hit and she would die, and she knew it. "Sarababa, Usagi-hime."  _

_Suddenly she felt something in her. A sudden voice whispered in her. "Let me out." _

_Before the youma could slam her to the wall for the final time a portal appeared behind her and Jupiter ended up inside. When the demon pulled his hand out Jupiter wasn't there anymore and the portal closed. _

~*~*~*~

Tears fell from her eyes as she opened them. Gasping rapidly, Makoto felt her body shaking. "Nani?" She managed the say between gasps. She stood up from her bed and ran to the bathroom. Where she stood in front of the sink and stared at the mirror above it. "Nande kuso?" She whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror. Quickly she opened the tap and splashed her face with water.

 She looked up into the mirror only to see her eyes glowing blue. "Nande Kuso?" 

~*~*~*~

Deep red eyes started into a pool in front of her. In the pool an image was shown of Makoto. "She's starting to remember." She whispered softly. "Both beings are starting to surface quickly. Lets just hope its not her that surface first." She said mysteriously before turning her back to the image, and looking into another one. This one showed the image of Usagi laughing at something Minako said. 

Closing her eyes, the lady sighed. "Even if we did try to separate you. There's no way it's possible. Be ready hime-chan."

She willed the image to change before she looked at it. Sighing in helplessness she watched as the prince of Jupiter that was separated from his sister suffer. "It's a shame this is what is comes to Silent one. Soon you won't recognize your sister, but see her as your wife. I hope you are strong enough to surpass this, my prince." 

~*~*~*~

Blue eyes peered out of a helmet, while the woman who owned the blue eyes, sped down the street of Juuban District on her motorcycle. Many things ran through her mind, but one stood out the most. Something was missing. She knew it. The only problem was finding out what it was. 

The winds around her were giving her some kind of warning but Juuban was peaceful. Nothing was happening. She couldn't help but think that she was incomplete, even though she had Michiru and Hotaru back home. 

She smiled when she thought about them. She had left right after dinner, not wanting to wash the dishes. She knew she was going to get it when she got back by her lover but she didn't care at the moment. She would deal with it when the it comes.

When she stopped at a stop light, her body tensed as an image of a tall brunette appeared in her mind and the name Makoto rang repeatedly. The blonde was suddenly, thrown out of her trance by the cars behind her, that were honking. 

Haruka narrowed her eyes, ignoring them and made a sharp U-turn back to the house. She had to discuss this with Michiru. Something was wrong.

~*~*~*~

A man was bent over a table panting for air. He was in pain. Pain throbbed through his whole body. Closing his green eyes, cried. Cried because of the pain, cried because he was alone, cried because he couldn't find his sister, and cried because he didn't know what was going on with him. All he knew was that he was changing, into something he didn't like.  Changing into another being. One that was consumed with hatred, jealousy and pain.

Suddenly his cries lessened until it was no more and his eyes glowered a burning red. A cruel smile was on his face as he stood up from the table slowly and gracefully. "Juno, you can't hide, I'll find you." He whispered into the dark as he stared into the city through his window. 

~*~*~*~

Bulma stood in front of six dragonballs with a smile on her face. "One more to go." She whispered. 

~*~*~*~

Author's note: Well, I don't think you like me right now so I'll keep it short ^_^. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and tell me what you think. Gota de Mar I love your pictures! I was going to review them but the internet shot off yesterday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know you have been waiting a long time to see this story progressing and I want to thank you for staying with it after all this time! Arigatou! 


	7. Dread

**Chapter 7:** Dread

**_Translations:_**

_O genki desu ka? = Are you all right?_

_Daijoubu, ai = I'm all right, love_

_Gomen = Sorry_

_Ikidemasu ima = Let's go now(only women say ikidemasu. Men's version is Ikuzo)_

_On to the story._

~*~*~*~

"Pluto!" An enraged, but calm voice spoke catching the warrior of time's attention. "What do you think you are doing?" 

"My queen." The silent Plutarian princess whispered while she knelt on one knee and stood up slowly. 

"Why are you allowing all this to happen? We sent Jupiter to that world for a reason. I don't want her or the others gaining their memories of neither pasts! Jupiter is a threat." 

"No she is not your highness." The time keeper whispered as she stared right into the former queen of the moon. "Juno is my princess, she did nothing wrong but go to earth. It wasn't her fault that Nori-san had tricked her into staying with him. He is the threat not our princess." 

The queen shook her head. "Juno has power, Pluto. That power can…" 

"I know your majesty!" Pluto spoke firmly as she turned away from the queen. "That power would not be a threat to us if Nori did not surface again. That bastard had planted himself in her brother. He's taking over quickly the body of the prince. This is their fight! You and I cannot disrupt it. Especially you and the former queen of Jupiter." She looked over her shoulder as stared at the queen. "It is the word from Chronos. I can only interfere when my princess calls me." 

The former queen of the moon rose her head up, while she narrowed her eyes towards the beautiful woman in front of him. "Then what are you going to do?" 

"What's right." She whispered. 'I should have never followed with you plan your majesty. Its disrupting the time streams to much. I'm afraid Crystal Tokyo won't be created.'

~*~*~*~

"MICHIRU!" Haruka yelled as soon as she stepped into her home. Her lover soon came out of a room with a worried expression on her face. "Haruka what is it?" 

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes. "The winds are shifting rapidly." She whispered as she stepped forward. "I saw something too." 

As they stared at each other seriously, upstairs by the stairs, Hotaru stood with her hand on the rail while her eyes stared at her "parents" worriedly. 

~*~*~*~

"Kozu!" Makoto yelled as she placed food on the table. "Come and eat!" She added while she picked up Leilani from the ground and set her down on her sit. She smiled at her fondly before placing her food in front of her. "Here you do sweetie." She whispered before kissing her daughter's cheek. 

Leilani giggled. "Thank you mommy." 

Makoto suddenly froze as an image hit her. 

_::vision::_

_"Kei-kun her is your food." A woman with green hair spoke as she placed a plate on the table in front of her son. _

_Kei giggled as he looked up at her. "Thank you mommy." _

_::end of vision::_

Makoto shook her head confused unnoticed to her daughter who was eating her food. Taking in a deep breath she stood up straight and and breathed out. Turning away from her daughter, Makoto went to the sink and stared out side the window. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder and swiftly turning around, only to meet the eyes of her worried husband and her kids. "O genki desu ka?" He whispered to her. 

Makoto smiled one of her best smiles while she nodded. "Daijoubu, ai." 

Gohan knowing her for a long time was not to convinced with the smile she gave them. It was one of those smiles that someone gave another when not wanting them to know there's a problem. Hesitantly he nodded and smiled at her back. Leaning forward he gave her a short kiss, but that kiss sent Makoto's body went limp. 

_::Vision::_

_"Nori-chan." The Jovian whispered as she felt her husband behind her._

_"Juno." Her name rolled from his tongue while he buried his face in her hair. Gently he turned her round and brought his mouth to hers._

_::end of Vision::_

Makoto pushed Gohan away from her thinking he was Nori. When she stared into his shocked and worried eyes, she gasped. "Gomen, Gohan." 

"Mako what's wrong?" Gohan insisted as he stood up straight and stared back at her. "Why did you push me away?" 

Makoto looked away from him slightly ashamed. She noticed that Kozu had removed Leilani from her chair and ushered her out of the room saying, "Lets leave mommy and daddy alone." 

Makoto slowly walked over to her husband and rested her head on his chest and folded her arms around his neck. "Gohan something is wrong. I see these people in my head. It's like I know them, one of them even looks like me but I've never experienced any of the things I see. Gohan, I'm scared." She said, while making sure she left out the part when her eyes were glowing blue. 

The taller man frowned worried yet confused. He wrapped on of his arms around her waist while he used the other arm to caress her back gently. "When did it start happening?" He whispered in her ear. He really didn't know what else to say or do. 

"Yesterday night." Her voice was muffled by his shirt. "What if doesn't stop?" 

"Lets just wait a while. If it keeps happening we can go see Dende and ask him what's wrong."

Makoto only nodded. 

Suddenly the phone rang, startling the two. Gohan chuckled when he realized that it was the phone. Makoto smiled as she looked at him walk away. Folding her arms under her breasts, she watched him and frowned when a sudden large smile appeared on his face. He said his good byes and turned to her. "What is it?" 

"That was Bulma. They found all the dragon balls." He spoke joyfully knowing what the meaning to that was. Makoto was so over joyed that her daughter might be getting a normal life that she ran to Gohan and pulled him out the door. "Ikidemasu ima." 

Gohan only laughed as he allowed his wife to pull him away from the kitchen and to their room to get dressed. 

~*~*~*~

Heitai narrowed his eyes as he turned away from the window to face the three men behind him. "Let's go." 

They all nodded grimly. 

~*~*~*~

Pluto sighed helplessly as she watched the four men disappeared from the room they were in to only confront the Z-senshi and Makoto. She just hoped everyone of them would come back alive although she knew some wouldn't. The fight that started five thousand years ago has come and resurfaced. How she hoped she could stop time and save them from themselves but she knew she couldn't. This was partly her fault. It would have never happened if she hadn't sent Makoto to the Z-senshi's world and allowed for her to fall in love with Gohan. 

She shook her head in pity as she turned away to stare at Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. She had allowed them to keep their powers but not their memories of Makoto but the inners had none. How she dreaded to tell them that she had put everything at risk, because of what the farmer queen of the moon asked. She dreaded telling Uranus. 

"What's going on Pluto?" The blonde warrior asked suspiciously. 

God, she dreaded this. 

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it's short and I'm sorry for confusing you all!!!! I promise it will get better. This chapter wasn't suppose to come out now but later within the month. I just felt bad for confusing you ^_^; Sorry!


	8. The Wish

Chapter 8: The Wish

"Uranus! Let me go!" Pluto shocked out in a scream as she tried the pry the hands of the warrior away from her neck. When she finished explaining everything to them, Uranus had charged towards her, in a rage. She had manage to block almost all the punches and kicks the blonde had thrown at her but in the end she was struck down.

The tall blonde woman glared at the mistress of time dangerously while adding more pressure to her neck. "What the hell were you thinking?" She shouted. "Who are to play god and erase every ones memories of her and their powers?"

Pluto took in a sharp breath before letting words fly. "I was following orders!" 

"From a woman who dislikes the Jovians! Our princess! From a woman who put you here in the first place!!!" 

"Uranus!" Pluto yelled. She was running out of air and needed to do something quick or she could kiss the time goodbye. "You can't kill me, Haruka. You know that." She struggled to get the words out. "If I die…the time…stream will be in chaos and…princess will never get out." 

The warrior from Uranus snarled at the tall woman as she gave her one last squeeze before letting her go. Neptune, Saturn and Uranus watched as Pluto slumped down to her knees wheezing and coughing. "Bring her back." Neptune spoke firmly, showing no amusement. 

"I've already tried that." She spoke slowly as she breathed in deeply. "Our Makoto had fell in love and married. She has children. There was nothing I could have done to prevent that from happening." 

The three warriors in front of her all looked in shock. 

"What?" Saturn whispered. 

"Her brother is there too. But he is also in trouble. The spirit of Nori had found his way into him and is taking over his body little by little…" 

"You sent her to a place where her past husband could put her in danger?????" 

"I had no other choice Haruka!" Pluto yelled as she sat up. "It was either let our princess die in that battle or place her into another world where she can still survive. You would have done the same thing!" 

"Has her past husband fully taken over the prince's body yet?" Neptune asked very concerned.

"No." 

"There's still a chance we can get both of them back then." Saturn spoke as she looked at the timekeeper.  

"If you want to save her you will have to leave from here and go to her now. Nori's men are after her as we speak. Usagi-chan will meet you there soon, so will I." 

All of them nodded in agreement. 

~*~*~*~

In the backyard of the Briefs' home, the z-senshi gathered with their family in front of the dragon ball. Excitement, anxiousness, and curiosity filled the beings of each and every one of them. The brunette tugged on Gohan's arm, as she received his attention she nodded to him signaling him to call the dragon. 

~*~*~*~

Distance away, the five men, stopped their movements as they could feel a power surge. Looking at one another they turned to their front to see a yellowish-orange light shoot to the sky as a strong gust of wind flew towards them. Grunting they stood their ground as they watched the light dimmer, leaving a green dragon. 

Frowning Heitai spoke, "Lets go. I don't like this."

They nodded and followed his lead towards where the dragon was floating, knowing they would find the same people in front of the enormous creature.  

~*~*~*~

"Why have you waken me?" The deep voice of the beast boomed as it glared at the humans bellow it. The brunette that stood by the one he knew as Gohan caught his attention. She face was familiar, but he couldn't place it. "You have two wishes. Think wisely." 

Makoto swallowed her fear as her grip tightened around Leilani. She stepped forward with determination sketched on her visage. "I only ask for one thing." She started as she looked up at the beast known as the eternal dragon. "I wish for my daughter to be healed and for her to be a normal two year old girl." Her voice came out strong, yet there was something that made her sound so desperate.  

It was at that moment that the four men came to view, stopping in awe as they gazed at the dragon. If the Z-senshi had noticed them they didn't give them any attention as they waited for the next words of the eternal dragon. 

"Your wish cannot be granted." 

Those five words crushed all hopes in Makoto's heart and mind that a mother would have for her sick child. Tears began to swim in her eyes as she looked at her daughter in her arms. She was looking at the dragon with enthrallment. This child that was so curious of everything that crossed her path. She was forbidden to play like normal children would at such a young age because of her circumstance. It wasn't fair to watch your daughter suffer and be isolated from the world around her. All she wanted was her to be well. Mako's eyes narrowed as made her decision she won't let her daughter suffer anymore. She looked up at the dragon with anger and fortitude. "Then I wish for you to bring someone that can." 

"I cannot…"

"I don't care what you can or cannot do!" She shouted with anger as she looked up at it. "If you cannot heal my daughter then you shall bring someone that can! You will not leave here until you do!" The brunette screamed and her eyes took a sudden glow.

"Mako." Gohan whispered as he looked at her sadly from the back. He knew how much she was hurting inside. It was her dream to see their daughter run around the house without feeling sick after a few minutes. Or not seeing her faint every once in a while. It was her dream as well as his, but he also knew that the dragon would not be able to if it said so. 

"Its her!" Shinigami exclaimed as they watched the woman's eyes glowed before reverting back to her green ones. "She's Juno." 

"That weak onna!" 

"Stay quiet." Arabian whispered as he looked at the woman before looking at the dragon. He hoped he could do something for the little girl. 

"It shall be done." The dragon whispered before dissolving into a bright orange light, living seven glowing dragon balls floating in the air. With a blink of the eye they shoot out in different directions of the earth, waiting to be rediscovered.

Moments of silence took over the land as each and everyone waited for something to happen. As more time past Makoto fell to her knees devastated, believing that her daughter would never be well. She looked up to her right to look into the wet eyes of her husband. Sobs slowly fell from her lips as she buried her face into his chest. It wasn't fair. 

Heitai stepped forward and with his movements he caught the attention of everyone. The boys stood by their parents as they remembered what happened last time. As Makoto wiped her eyes, she looked at them mortified. 

"We come for the woman." His voice was cold and firm, leaving no room for arguments. 

"She's not here." Krillian spoke as he held his two-year-old daughter's hand. 

"Why do you insist on lying?" Shinigami asked as he looked at the group. His eyes suddenly fell on the brunette on the ground. "We already know who it is." 

"And we say she is not for grabs." A new voice spoke. 

~*~*~*~

"Usagi-chan!" Rei, Ami and Minako yelled as they witness their friend disappearing. 

"What's going on!" The blonde yelled as tears swam in her eyes. "You guys help me." 

"Usagi." Rei yelled as she grabbed on to her hand. "I won't let go…Usa…Usagi!" She screamed as the blonde completely vanished from their sight. "What happened?" She yelled as she looked at her friends who looked frightened. 

"Your friend has gone somewhere else." A mysterious voice whispered. 

The three remaining girls turned to the steps of the temple grounds. They all look wary of the new stranger and unconsciously grouped together. 

The woman smiled softly as she whispered the next words. "It is time to remember young ones." 

~*~*~*~

Author's note: Well sorry for the long wait. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. ^_^ Tell me what you think. Next chapter will hopefully come out sooner than this one did. ^_^;; Thank you! Bai bai. 


	9. Lady Juno Revealed

Chapter 9

          Cherry Blossoms danced in the air as the wind guided them to their destiny. As the wind slightly grew stronger, three figures stood statue like. The wind intertwined carelessly with their hair, creating intriguing designs, as they were coated with three dissimilar glows, read, blue, and orange. Eyes were closed as they concentrated on the images that came through their minds. Images that showed who and what they are. 

          As the lights dimmed, the last of the images flashed and in a sudden movement their eyes flew open as they yelled "Sailor Teleport!" Symbols suddenly glowed on their foreheads as the wind picked up stronger. As cherry blossoms flew around them creatively, a light engulfed them and vanished. 

          The lady of time smiled with a certain pride before she too followed them to their destiny.  

~*~*~*~

          "Who the hell are you?" Nataku barked harshly as they entire populous faced the three mysterious women, clothed in a strange get up that resembled a sailor's uniform. All three females revealed the look of determination as they sat and stood on three different branches of the same tree. They looked at the four men that threatened the brunette, with glares. 

          For a moment it was silent until the elegant woman with aqua, shoulder length hair spoke, "We are the protectors of the Jovian." With grace, she leapt off the branch; she was sitting on and landed neatly in front of Makoto and Gohan protectively. 

          The tallest of the three smirked an almost wicked yet playful smile as she glanced at the people below her. Her eyes suddenly narrowed sharply, radiating anger and threat. "You'll find yourself sorry if one hair is misplaced on princess's head. No one shall harm her." The senshi of the sky sneered while she and the other female leaped off the branch and stood by the other comrade. 

          "You need to go through us before touching Jun-chan." The smallest of the three warriors declared as she twirled her silent glaive with expertise and elegance. Her eyes showed no emotion but seriousness while she pointed her glaive under Nataku's chin surprising them. 

          Mako's eyes were on all three of them with confusion. She felt very familiar with them, as if she had lived with them for some time but her mind couldn't place it. She couldn't register their faces. It was like something was blocking her from remembering what it was. Subconsciously, she holds Leilani closer to her while her eyes danced with concern and confusion. 

          Cobalt blue eyes that belonged to Shinigami stared at the pretty yet determined soldiers in front of him. He didn't understand why they were there. It didn't concern them, yet they talk as if it did. If they say they were the protectors of the woman they were after then why didn't Juno step up? Why doesn't she confess that she is the princess they were looking for? His eyes darted from the three to the young mother on the ground, in the arms of her husband. His eyes blazed. That wasn't her husband! Her husband was in the headquarters waiting for her. He had been waiting for her since 10 years ago. He has been looking for her for that long. 'Why does she still stay with this saiyan?' His mind screamed in hatred. As he was about to utter some words he was interrupted by the enraged Nataku. 

          "You are not part of this onnas! Leave my sight before you make me hurt you all!" He warned dangerously, provoking the blonde. 

          Eyebrows closed together as she glared at the Chinese man. "I dare you to say that again you little…" She was suddenly thrown backwards with a sudden yell and crashed into a tree. "Uranus!" The aqua haired warrior shouted in alarm. 

          Heitai stepped forward as he placed his arm down. "Get out of our way. We only want the princess, you are not needed here!" 

          Krillian pushed his daughter behind him as Vegeta and Goku stood in front of their family. In their minds they know what will commence in a few minutes, giving them the chance to prepare themselves for the fight if needed. 

          The remaining girls standing readied themselves while they looked their enemy. While Neptune raised her arms forward to call on her power, a growl was heard before an enrage scream exploded from where Uranus was. "World…SHAKEN!!!" A ball shaped like a planet flew past the z-senshi and smacked into Heitai, pushing him back a few feet. A deep growl flew from her lips as she leapt into the air and landed in front of Heitai, who was recovering from the sudden hit. She immediately picked up her leg and slammed it into his side before throwing a punch onto his face. Neptune and Saturn immediately picked their opponent before they could help their friend fight off Uranus. 

          As the battle continued between the men and women, a dime pink light flashed in front of the Z-senshi. As the light disappeared a petite blonde pigtail, young female stood. Fear radiated from her eyes as she looked around her. Her big round blue eyes locked with emerald green. 

          Makoto blinked a handful of times as she recognized the girl from her dreams. "Sailor moon." She whispered softly as her green eyes closed for a moment. A brief flash of the young woman crying blinded her for a moment before she opened her eyes once more. She was suddenly pushed out of her trance. "We need to move Mako." Gohan whispered in her ear while they ran inside Bulma's home. Makoto watched from over her husband's shoulder, the blonde being pulled towards the house by 18. 

          "I still say we shouldn't be inside!" Vegeta roared as he faced Goku. "It may be your way to run from a fight but it's certainly not mine!" 

          "Oh shut up, Vegeta!" Bulma spat slightly annoyed. "You don't know anything that's going on, so how can you just jump into a fight that doesn't concern you!" 

          "Woman!" The prince of Saiyans sneered as he narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me what doesn't concern me!" 

          Way from the fighting couple Usagi closed her eyes as she sighed. She had no clue how she got here or where here is, but she couldn't wait until she found a way out. When her blue orbs were revealed once more, movements from her right caught her attention. She turned to see a tall black haired man lead the brunette, which had captured her attention earlier, into a room. 'Why does she look familiar?'

~*~*~*~

          After the door was closed, Gohan stared at his bamboozled and anxious wife with concern. She had been through a lot from the past two weeks. With dreams and of worries of Leilani, and now her being accused of being someone else, he was worried how she was taking it. She was too silent and it scared him. 

          "Why hasn't something happened to Leilani?" Makoto asked frantically. "Didn't the dragon grant the wish?" 

          "Makoto calm down." Gohan's arms went around her and his hand strokes her back smoothly. He felt as her hands grabbed on to his shirt tightly while burring her face in his chest. "Please don't stress yourself. Everything will work out." 

          _Release me. _

_          G_reen eyes suddenly opened as fright radiated from her. "What was that?" she asked herself as she slowly pulled away from Gohan. 

          "Will you be alright?" His soft voice penetrated her thoughts. 

          When she didn't answer him, Gohan frowned. "Mako-chan, are you ok?" He repeated his question with a little force behind it, as he watched his shaken wife. 

          _Let me free. _The voice came again.

          _Outside. _

          "I have to go out there." She calmly whispered. It sounded more like she was talking to herself than her husband, while her body turned away from him. 

           "What?!" The man exclaimed incredulously. 

          The brunette turned to face him with a plea. "I have to go out there, Gohan." She paused as she laid her fist on top of her breast where her heart pulsed. "Its like something is pulling me towards it. I need to be there." 

          "Mako no!" The son of Goku spoke a bit frightened yet firmly. "You can't step out there, not yet. Let these men leave first." 

          _Please, freedom._ As the voice whispered inside her mind once more a pulse traveled through her body. "I have to go." She cried more determined as she ran towards the door and passed Vegeta and Goku who were arguing of what should be done. 

          "Dad stop her!" Gohan shouted as he came out of the room, getting everyone's attention. Immediately both men went after her. Usagi narrowed her eyes curiously before she ran after them. 

          "Let me go!" Makoto struggled against the tight grip of her father in law and friend. When she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the grasp they had on her, she bowed her head so her hair would fall like a curtain all around her. 

          _Let me out. _

Mako's eyes suddenly took a strange blue glow. All of a sudden a pulse went through her body and a bright green light exploded around her. Both Goku and Vegeta cried in surprise as they backed away from her. 

          _Release me!_

The female voice in her mind was no longer sounding elegant and soft but cold and demanding. Makoto cried out as another pulse surged through her delicate frame, while fast images raced through her mind. She forcefully shut her eyes. The green light around her shined brighter enabling anyone to see the brunette. The fighting stopped amongst warriors when their attention was pulled towards the flashy scene. Confusion, worry, and amazement sketched all over their faces as a result of watching the scene in front of them. They gasp when the light was suddenly airborne.

          "Mako." Gohan whispered. He took a step forward while his black eyes were glued to the light. 

          Inside the house, the gang also watched in bewilderment as they froze in place. Leilani tugged on her brother's sleeve while managing to say. "What's happening to mama?" 

          "I…I don't know." Kozu stammered. 

          To even add more excitement and fear, three other colors grew bright. Opposite of the outer senshi, the lights dimmed to reveal three senshi dressed in a similar fashion the three ladies were but only in different colors. 

          Unexpectedly, a shattering scream surfaced catching all attention. A pulse shattered the light while creating a fierce wind that pushed back each person. The young female revealed was not the one that they had scene just a moment ago. It was a tall stunning woman who still wore the same clothes Makoto wore, but her hair was green. The woman was still airborne with her eyes closed. Her hair was floating upwards towards the sky, loose from its hold as the wind played around her. Her eyes slowly opened revealing glowing blue eyes. 

          Uranus, Neptune and Saturn knelt down on one knee as they showed their respect to their princess. Besides Neptune, Pluto appeared also showing her respect. The others around them either took a step back or gapped in shock. 

          Slowly, the green haired woman's eyes moved to gaze at the lady of time and space, the guardian of time, Pluto.. "Why have you betrayed me Pluto?" Her voice sounded like there was more than one person speaking while it radiated anger. "You throw me into this world and erase my memories. Why have you committed such a crime towards your princess?" 

          Everyone but the outer senshi and the princess held perplexity even as questions of what was happening ran through their thoughts. Meanwhile, Pluto bowed deeper as she still rested on one knee, "I…I had no other choice, my princess. Your life was in danger, if I had left you in there you would have been killed." 

          The woman's glowing eyes narrowed. "Yet you did it under the Queen's command. A person who hated the Jovians. Do you expect me to believe that! I could have survived that attack!" She sneered dangerously. 

          Pluto lifted her head to look into angered eyes. "You would have survived it but not Jupiter. She had no knowledge of your existence and had no way of summoning you. If she had died so would you. That is why I followed the queen's orders. Even through she wanted to get of you I wanted to save your life. Yes, I was hesitant at first but only because I didn't know what would happen to you if I did. Nothing about this came in the stream of time. It was only once you were here I could keep a close I on you and I have for the past eight years."

          The princess frowned at the answer she was given but said nothing else. Her eyes traveled and locked gaze with the four men who had come for her. Before she was able to speak a word, Gohan cut her off. "What's going on?" He yelled as he looked at the woman in the air. He could feel two hands grab on to his clothes on both sides of him and knew it was their children. "What have you done to my wife? Where's Mako!" 

          Slowly Juno descended from the air, when she placed her feet down the outer senshi stood up from their position on the ground. As the last of her green hair fell behind her in waves she silently pivoted to face him. Her hard eyes soften as she stared at him and the children. 'These are her family.' She thought. 'I had one just like that until…" Her eyes shut before she slowly opened them. 

          The z-senshi and family gasped as they saw her eyes. They weren't the emerald-green they had stared into for so long but an earthy deep forest green color. "She's standing in front of you as I speak." 

          Bulma frowned in confusion as she stepped forward. "I don't understand."

          "I have been searching…" She paused and shook her head. "I shall start from the beginning." She paused once more before she started. "I am princess of Jupiter heir to the throne of a kingdom that lived thousands of years ago. I only have one sibling; I haven't seen him in a very long time. Our family had this heirloom that was taken very seriously, it was a pendent, shaped like a four (Jupiter symbol) with a dragon wrapped around it. It was given to the females of our family in every generation. The one that was most important was the heirloom that was worn by the queen. I had left for earth many times against my mother's wishes and the last time I was there I had lost my Heirloom. I was banished from my home until I found it. I went back to earth knowing that it was there in the possession of a man that I ended up marrying. I had a family. He betrayed me and because I lost my Heirloom, I lost immortality and died a slow but painful death. I vowed that I would find my Heirloom and return home ever since then. I've been searching for it and for that man that betrayed me. For I know he is in this lifetime." 

          "That does not explain about my wife." Gohan spoke bravely as he glared at her. "Give her back." 

          "As I said before, she is in front of you." Juno repeated her answer. 

          "You are not my mother!" Leilani spoke confused. She could sense it was her mother but something was missing. "What happened to mama's voice and her hair?" She sniffed as she felt sadden. "Where's mama?" She buried her face in her father's shoulder after he picked her up. Gohan glared at the woman in front of him, while his mother tried to calm his daughter down. 

          "Your mother's spirit is dormant right now as well as her consciousness. She is here just not all here." She spoke softly as she looked at the girl in the man's arms. "As I searched for my Heirloom I was reborn countless of times in many of my generation, my spirit would always be resting in the bodies of those who could sustain me. Those who couldn't would die because two souls can't share a body. I did this until I felt the Heirloom and that man close by, yet they would always get away." She narrowed her eyes. "I was reborn in your mother's body. I was surprised that she had the strength and power to sustain me. As her spirit and mind was dominant and I was force to sleep. That was until a fight happened and I was awakening, both our spirit fought and nearly destroyed us but I was put back to sleep when one of my guardians erased Makoto's memories and placed here. I assure you that as soon as I have my heirloom and revenge on the man that betrayed me I shall leave." 

          "Juno!" A powerful voice was heard and everyone turned to Heitai. Juno's eyes narrowed in hatred. She knew these men. They may look different but their spirits were the same as her husband's friends. These men had harmed her deeply in the past. Her eyes took the same blue glow once more as her anger grew. "It's time to go." Heitai spoke as he took a step forward. "Nori is waiting." 

This is a Gundam Wing/ Sailor moon/ Dragon Ball Z Fic     

**Character names: **

Shinigami

 Duo

Nataku

 Wufei

Arabian

 Quatre

Heitai

 Heero

Nanashi

 Trowa

Nori

 Husband

Juno

 Princess Jupiter

Sari

 Trowa

**Author's Note:** Well, it sure took a while to get out. I'm so sorry for that you guys. Hopefully it was worth the wait and I hope this chapter answered most of your questions. If it didn't please be specific in what confuses you about the story and I'll try my best to explain it to you in the next chapters or in an email if you like. Don't panic this chapter is not the only chapter that explain things. If you haven't noticed yet this story is meant to be complex and its hard to write but I have to challenge myself if I don't how would I get better in writing -_^ It would take a few times in reading this story to actually get it. (My sister told me that.) Well, I will let you go if you're still reading ^_^; Review if you want! ^_^ please. 

**P.S**. Next chapter is in the making, just like A World of Mystery. But I'm tempted to not post the rest of the story until I'm done. It really depends on the amount of free time I will be getting and the demands of updates for this story. But I do know that January will be hectic and stressful because of the finals in a week from now. This might be the last update until February unless I happen to have time ^_^ Sorry to say. 


End file.
